


A Perfect Fit

by EuphoniousGlow



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Slash, in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoniousGlow/pseuds/EuphoniousGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji puts his best effort into everything he does, which includes the culture festival. He asks Kanji to make him a dress. What he doesn't realize is that Kanji has a crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> I took liberties with the timeline and made the time between the announcement of the crossdressing competition and the culture festival a month.
> 
> Originally posted to the badbadbathhouse Persona 4 kinkmeme on Liverjournal.

"All right, just a little more--" Kanji finished a stitch and sat back, looking at his work. The eyes of a stuffed T-rex looked back at him. It was a more difficult toy than he'd made before. The dinosaur was red and had big white teeth, which had been a challenge. He checked the row of stitches. Perfectly straight. He'd show it to his ma, and then if she liked it, he'd add it to the other toys that they put up for sale. Ma let him use the profit from his stuffed animals however he wanted. So far, he was saving up the money. 

He heard a knock on his door and his mother's voice. 

"Kanji?" she called. "Someone's here to see you."

He opened the door and looked down at his mother. "Who is it, ma?" It had taken him a while to get used to having friends but now the other members of the Investigation Team, and sometimes even Naoki Konishi, stopped by once in a while. 

She smiled. "It's your senpai." He knew she must mean Souji, since Yosuke never visited alone, and she would have called Yukiko or Chie by name. Kanji carefully set down the dinosaur and followed his ma downstairs to the shop. He didn't want to keep his friend waiting.

Souji was looking at the display of stuffed animals when Kanji walked in. Souji was still in his school uniform: he always stayed for clubs after class was over. 

"Hey, Senpai," Kanji said, trying to squash his embarrassment. He knew Souji approved of his hobby, even learned how to sew from him, but it was all still a new experience. He wasn't used to that much acceptance. 

Souji looked up and smiled slightly. "Are these selling well?" He nodded toward the toys. 

"They're doing pretty good," Kanji said. "Can't compain." The truth was that word had spread and lots of neighborhood kids and their parents were buying them, but he didn't want Souji to think he was bragging. He also figured that Souji couldn't have just come here to ask about the toys. 

He opened his mouth to ask, when Souji said, "So, the culture festival is in a month." He had his hands in his pockets and seemed awkward. It was unusual to see Souji that way. 

"Yeah, uh, the girls just had to sign us up for it, huh?" Souji had been oddly gung-ho about it at the time. But Kanji doubted anything could phase him.

Souji looked right into Kanji's eyes. "Can you make a dress for me, Kanji?" he asked. For a moment, Kanji doubted his hearing. 

"You want me to make you a dress?"

Souji nodded. "For the competition." Kanji looked around, not quite sure what to say. He was suddenly aware of his ma watching them.

He nodded in resolution and met Souji's gaze. "Sure, uh. I can do that. I'm just a little surprised, Senpai."

Souji's grin spread wider, and then he laughed. "When I do something, I do it the right way," he said. "It means a lot to me, Kanji." 

"N-no problem, if that's what ya want," Kanji stammered, ignoring the blush of pride that he felt. Souji needed his help, and he would give it his all, just like Souji always did. Kanji cleared his throat.

"Can you come by tomorrow?" he asked. "We can do the fitting, and you can tell me the kind of dress you want." 

Souji nodded. "Okay. I'll be here the same time tomorrow. Thanks for agreeing to do this." He turned to go, but Kanji's mother called after him.

"Remember to wear the same undergarments that will go under the dress," she said, winking.

Good thing she was his ma, 'cause Kanji might have punched her otherwise, if he were the kind of guy who hit girls. After Souji left, Mrs. Tatsumi shook her head.

"So very polite and soft-spoken but a little strange. I don't know many boys who order a dress for themselves."

"Ma, who are you calling **_strange_**?" he said, though he tried not to be too harsh. "Senpai is the coolest guy I know." 

He was starting to see a new side to Souji, though his senpai's quirks only made him more admirable, in Kanji's opinion. 

 

* * * * *

 

The next day after practice, Kou asked Souji if he wanted to go to Aiya, but Souji said he'd already made plans. He showered and then headed to Tatsumi Textiles. He wondered what his athletic friends would think if they knew he was having a dress made for the crossdressing competition. No doubt they'd tease him about it, but they were good guys. This was what he wanted. He didn't really care what anyone else thought. His uncle would probably be annoyed if he knew Souji was spending his allowance on this, though.

Kanji was in the shop when Souji arrived. Souji greeted Mrs. Tatsumi first, who gave him an odd smile. She and Kanji looked at each other and seemed to come to some kind of agreement. After meeting Teddie, she couldn't think he was _too_ weird.

He waved hello to Kanji. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Kanji shifted his weight awkwardly and gestured to a door behind the counter. 

"Right, so, first I'll need to measure ya." His voice cracked slightly, but he continued. "Just put down your schoolbag and follow me."

Kanji had a small notebook and pencil in hand as he led Souji to a small fitting room. It contained a curtained area for changing, a full length mirror, and a short stool. He pointed at the curtained area. 

"If you can just, uh--" Souji pretended he didn't see how red Kanji's face was. He hoped Kanji wasn't uncomfortable doing this. He'd been so determined to have a dress made for himself that he didn't think about what that might mean for Kanji. In the changing area, he stripped to a white T-shirt and boxers. He walked back into the middle of the room and found Kanji leaning against the wall and looking at the floor. 

 

* * * * *

 

Souji stood on the stool as Kanji moved closer. Souji's legs were long and muscular.

"How tall are you, senpai?" Kanji asked. Souji was about the same height as him, but he wanted to be exact.

"180 centimeters," Souji said calmly, staring straight ahead.

Kanji would have to be especially careful with the measurements, since making a dress for a guy would be more difficult. 

"Stretch out your arms, like this." He held his arms parallel to the floor. Souji copied his movements, making a cross out of his body. It was weird, having Souji follow his directions. He felt a little giddy or maybe sick to his stomach. He hoped he didn't have a cold. Souji was so close. Part of him wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible, but he knew he had to be very accurate. He held the tape between his thumb and forefinger against Souji's chest, then used the other hand to loop it around. He removed the tape and picked up the notebook to scribble the number. 

"Okay, now the waist," he muttered. This would be trickier. He wasn't sure whether he should ask Souji to lift his shirt or not, but then Souji said, "Try here." He indicated the smallest area of his waist with his hands. Kanji nodded, not quite sure what to say, and repeated the same procedure he used to measure Souji's chest. There was no way anyone could mistake Souji for a girl, even with his pretty face and soft hair. He was tall, first of all, and though he was skinny, his arms were muscular in a wiry sort of way. He could feel the tension in Souji's stomach muscles. He glanced up at his senpai, who was watching Kanji's hands. Could he be nervous too? Maybe Souji wasn't as comfortable with him as he'd thought. He tried not to think about it and focused on his task. 

The hip measurement was next. Kanji's mouth was suddenly dry. He felt like sinking into the floor. 

Souji must have noticed Kanji's indecision, because he said, "Go ahead." 

Kanji lightly placed the tape at the widest area of Souji's hip. There was a small area of skin showing from the bottom of Souji's shirt to the top of his boxers, not that Kanji looked. He kept his eyes on his own hands as they barely touched Souji. He wrote down the measurements and stepped back. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath.

"Now, er, I just need to take some minor measurements. Jus' to make sure it fits right. You can get off the stool now." Souji did so. Kanji walked behind Souji and measured the distance of his shoulders. He wondered what Souji did with his hair to make it look so soft and fluffy. His back was muscular, too. He took a few more measurements, then told Souji he was finished. He couldn't wait to get out of this stuffy room. 

Kanji left the room as Souji changed and met him in the front of the store. 

"What kinda dress did ya want, Senpai?" Kanji asked. 

Souji frowned as he browsed through the fabrics on display. 

"I hadn't really thought about it," he admitted. "I was hoping you could give me some advice. Make me look good." He smiled.

Kanji felt another glow of pride. Ma had taught him well: he knew this kind of stuff better than he knew his own mind.

"Well, you're tall, so longer than the knees is probably the best. I'm thinkin' loose sleeves, elbow-length." He suddenly realized that Souji was staring at him. He probably sounded like a sissy, talking like that. 

"What else?" Souji asked. 

"Erm, a scoop neck would look best for your shoulders, 'cause they're kinda broad. Probably want an empire waist, too." 

"Sounds good," Souji said, nodding. 

"I'll show it to ma and then if she thinks it's all right, I'll show ya the sketch." 

"I didn't know you could draw," Souji said. "That's cool."

"Yep," Kanji said, blushing and scratching the back of his head. "Let's get the fabric picked out and then you're done."

They talked about the material that the dress should be made from, and Souji picked an affordable and simple blue color. 

"Are you going to make a dress for yourself?" Souji asked.

Kanji shook his head. "Nah, Yukiko already said she'd pick one out for me. Ain't no dress in the world that can make me look girly." He shrugged. It was already dark when Souji thanked him again and headed home. 

The first part was done. Kanji had survived the embarrassment. He'd make Souji proud, and better yet, he'd make sure Souji won that damn pageant.


End file.
